Alerte enlèvement
by NoodleGleek
Summary: Kurt se réveille, il a mal. Faim, et froid aussi. Il ne reconnait pas cet endroit, sombre et minuscule. La seule chose dont il se rappelle, c'est de l'agression, et des coups de Karofsky. Klaine! Début Drama.


_Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouvel O.S, sur Kurt en personnage principal, mais Blaine est présent dans celui-ci aussi. J'ai bien précisé que ce n'était pas un Drama, souvenez-vous en durant la lecture. Sur ce, je vous aime, bonne lecture !_

**PDV KURT.**

- Kurt ?! Ku-urt !?

Les voix parvenaient à mes oreilles, mais elles semblaient si éloignées… Des gens me cherchaient. La police, probablement.

Je sortis douloureusement de mon état comateux et remua difficilement. Je voulus m'étirer, mais une pression sur mon poignet m'en empêcha. Le frottement que mon mouvement avait provoqué érafla d'avantage ma peau écorchée, et je grimaçai. Les souvenirs revenaient avec la douleur…

Des coups, du scotch pour m'empêcher de crier, des cordes, un colosse m'interdisant de me débattre… Seules des images brèves et violentes m'assaillaient, et un mal de tête vint s'ajouter à la liste toujours plus longue des douleurs que je remarquais en me réveillant peu à peu.

Ils étaient… trois. Le premier m'avait immobilisé, le deuxième attaché et le dernier se chargeait de me frapper. Un chien aboya au loin, et je sursautai. Peut-être que crier, appeler à l'aide serait une bonne idée… Je pouvais hurler très fort, si je le souhaitais. Dieu que je voulais qu'ils m'entendent, et qu'ils me retrouvent… J'avais tellement peur…

Avant que je n'effectue le moindre bruit, la porte de la pièce dans laquelle j'étais enfermé s'ouvrit avec fracas d'un coup de pied, et une voix agressive me provoqua malgré moi des tremblements.

- Tu es réveillé, alors ?

L'homme s'approcha moi et envoya violemment son pied dans mes côtes. Je gémis bruyamment alors que la douleur se répandait comme du poison autour de l'endroit qu'il venait de frapper. Des sanglots m'échappèrent sans que je puisse les contrôler, et ma respiration devint saccadée.

- P…Pourquoi ? Réussis-je à haleter. Q… Qu'est-ce que j…j'ai fait ?

- Exister.

Ce simple mot me brisa plus que tous les coups que j'ai reçus ou que je recevrais sans aucun doute bientôt. Je ne pourrais pas réparer ce dont on m'accuse, sauf si je perdais la vie. Mes sanglots redoublèrent, et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même aux coups qui plurent sur moi à la seconde suivante, en me faisant une promesse, une seule.

Je me battrais.

David Karofsky, impitoyable footballer, tyran cruel et manipulateur. C'était lui, le responsable de ma lèvre fendue, de ma joue enflée, de mes membres douloureux, ankylosés, et plus que tout du sang qui s'écoulait vicieusement au sol, formant une mare de plus en plus importante à côté de ma silhouette recroquevillée et agitée de spasmes. Et pour finir, moi, sombrant lentement dans l'inconscience…

Lorsque que je me réveillais, j'étais dans la même position inconfortable, mais le sang ne coulait plus. Il avait séché, aussi bien sur le sol que sur ma peau et mes vêtements. J'étais visiblement seul, alors autant en profiter.

Je me redressais, grimaçant et serrant les dents à chaque mouvement qui faisait souffrir mon corps meurtri, puis réussi finalement à m'adosser contre le mur.

Mes poignets étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, et la corde qui les nouait m'avait brûlé la peau à force de frottements, si bien que l'épiderme était écorché et visiblement en début d'infection autour et sous la corde. Mes pieds subissaient le même sort, et mes chevilles me faisaient atrocement souffrir à l'endroit où la corde les serrait. J'avais faim, et la lumière passant sinueusement par une minuscule fenêtre à barreaux située tout en haut de la minuscule pièce m'informa que l'aube était là. Depuis hier soir j'étais enfermé ici, et j'entendais maintenant les appels de l'extérieur de façon beaucoup plus espacée et éloignée. Quelqu'un me vint soudainement à l'esprit.

Blaine.

Oh non, il ne devait plus réussir à supporter autant de stress et d'inquiétude. Je l'imaginai facilement, roulé en boule dans un coin de sa chambre tout la nuit, obligé de rentrer chez lui, en train de faire un mouvement de balancier d'avant en arrière pour tenter de se calmer, les larmes coulant sur son doux visage, ou encore s'activant non-stop dans les recherches. Tout pour s'empêcher au pire… Blaine était mon petit-ami, et il me manquait déjà atrocement. Je pouvais sans peine visualiser ce que le garçon était en train de faire en ce moment-même : serrer un oreiller contre sa poitrine en essayant d'imaginer que c'était moi, se réveillant aux premières lueurs de l'aube sans avoir réellement dormi. Les larmes me virent aux yeux à ces pensées.

Je me mis à réfléchir, ignorant mon mal de tête. Si c'était bien Karofsky qui me retenait, il était bien forcé d'aller au lycée à un moment ou un autre, sinon on le soupçonnerait –à juste titre, malheureusement. Espérant que je ne subirais pas d'autres coups, je pris la décision d'attendre que mon « geôlier » s'absente.

Au moment où une porte claqua au loin, un soulagement m'envahit la poitrine et dénoua une partie du nœud que j'avais dans l'estomac. Je sautai sur mes pieds, grimaçant aux courbatures qui se manifestèrent à ce simple mouvement. Un autre problème se présenta : comment ouvrir la porte ?

Soupirant de frustration, je me laissais de nouveau glisser contre le mur et réfléchis, essayant d'établir un plan. Il fallait en premier lieu que je me débarrasse de ces liens…

Je déliais tant bien que mal les cordes sur ma cheville. Je fus soudain infiniment reconnaissant à mon père de m'avoir envoyé faire une année de scout, car je reconnus le nœud comme un de ceux que j'avais appris et n'eut pas trop de mal à le faire glisser le long de mes chevilles avant de le retirer complètement.

Soulagé d'avoir de nouveau le contrôle de mes jambes, je me levais douloureusement et secouait une jambe après l'autre afin de les réveiller, puis me rassit en étendant les jambes.

Comment allais-je sortir d'ici ? La porte semblait verrouillée, et la fenêtre me paraissait bien trop haute et étroite pour que je puisse la considérer comme une éventualité.

Malgré la promesse d'en réchapper que je m'étais faite, ma situation empirait et semblait de plus en plus désespérée.

J'avais encore le temps, Karofsky ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Je me relevais donc et tentai d'ouvrir la porte –qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Malheureusement, Karofsky n'était finalement pas si idiot, et la porte refusa de coopérer. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans prévenir. J'étais fatigué, blessé, j'avais faim, soif, froid et peur. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler sans que je m'en rende compte et formèrent des sillons sur mes joues. Je me mis à trembler en vérifiant fébrilement la poche arrière où était censé être rangé mon portable, avant d'inspirer bruyamment lorsque que je ne le sentis pas, et résistai tant bien que mal à la montée d'inquiétude et d'anxiété qui m'envahissait soudainement. Je ne voulais pas mourir _ici_ ! La vague de panique remonta de nouveau contre mon gré, et des tâches noires dansèrent devant mes yeux avant de perdre connaissance une deuxième fois.

Je papillonnais des yeux, avala ma salive difficilement puis me passa machinalement la langue sur les lèvres. Ma bouche était sèche, mes lèvres gercées et mon visage ainsi que tout mon corps, toujours autant douloureux. Où étais-je, déjà… ?

Une porte claqua derrière moi et tous mes souvenirs revinrent violemment avec ce bruit.

- Alors, ta journée s'est bien passée ? lança une voix railleuse.

- Ma… Ma journée ?

- Tu as dormi toute la journée.

Karofsky s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Instinctivement, je me reculais autant que je le pus et me recroquevillai sur moi-même, fuyant le regard du lycéen qui me retenait ici.

-J…J'ai faim, marmonnai-je. Et soif.

-Je sais.

Le footballer fit alors quelque chose qui me figea. Il me caressa la joue du dos de sa main doucement, presque… Tendrement ?

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! balbutiai-je.

-Rien, répondit Karofsky.

Une flamme de colère parut flamber dans ses yeux, et je m'éloignais de lui. Je n'aurais pas dû parler ! Le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait… Seulement, ce geste me rappelait trop Blaine. Secouant la tête pour ne pas penser aux personnes qui me manquaient, je me collais contre le mur pour mettre le plus d'espace possible entre Karofsky et moi. Celui-ci était toujours accroupi près de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et quelque chose attira soudain mon attention.

Son portable.

Je me mis à réfléchir aussi vite que je pus. Que pouvais-je faire ? Il fallait qu'il soit près. Assez proche pour que je puisse m'emparer de son téléphone, sans compter que j'avais toujours les mains liées. Mon cerveau incroyablement téméraire me sortis alors une idée que j'identifiais comme… Suicidaire.

Le provoquer, et faire en sorte qu'il s'approche assez dans le but de me frapper afin de prendre son portable et d'attendre qu'il reparte. C'était la seule chose à faire. Je lâchais une expiration tremblante, et songeais à la meilleure façon de l'énerver… Le geste qu'il venait de faire pourrait me servir.

-Eh Karofsky, c'est parce que tu veux faire ton coming-out que tu m'as caressé la joue ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je l'ai toujours senti, vois-tu. Que tu étais gay.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, furieux, je sus que j'avais réussi. Il se releva et arriva devant moi en quelques secondes, avant d'agripper le col de mon tee-shirt déjà déchiré et tâché de sang.

- Ne. Prononce. Pas. Ça. Je ne suis pas comme… Toi, cracha-t-il.

J'avais du mal à respirer, j'étais totalement terrifié, mais il fallait que la prise de risque en vaille quelque chose. Je me reçus un premier coup de poing dans le ventre et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Plusieurs suivirent rapidement, et je criai de douleur à présent.

Une seule pensée restait dans mon esprit embrumé par la douleur : le portable. Prendre le téléphone de Karofsky.

Maladroitement, j'atteignais sa poche arrière, et le plus discrètement possible, je faisais remonter le portable entre mes doigts, avant de laisser mes mains revenir dans leur position initiale, tout en laissant le téléphone glisser dans la poche de mon propre pantalon.

Les poings de Karofsky atteignirent ma mâchoire, et je tentai vainement de me protéger avec mes bras.

-Arrête ! Karofsky ! S'il te plait ! Je t'en _supplie_ ! m'écriais-je.

Mes larmes coulaient à présent, dévalant mes joues pour aller se perdre dans mon cou. Finalement, mon agresseur eut l'air d'en avoir assez, et me poussa violemment contre le sol avant de partir en claquant et verrouillant la porte. Je me recroquevillais sur le sol et ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, en tentant d'arrêter mes hoquets.

Je me rappelais soudain de ce pourquoi j'avais subi des coups. Le portable ! Fébrile et animé d'une énergie soudaine, je m'assis et peinait à composer le numéro de Blaine –que je connaissais par cœur.

-Allô ?

-A…Allô, B…Blaine ?

Ma voix était beaucoup trop cassée et nouée pour que le bouclé ne s'affole pas à l'autre bout de la ligne. Cela ne manqua pas.

-KURT ?! Oh mon Dieu ! Oui, c'est lui.

Cette phrase était plus éloignée, comme si il parlait à des gens autour de lui.

- Où es-tu, Kurt ? reprit-il. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… Je suis chez Karofsky. (Je m'éclaircissais la voix et ravalai les larmes.) Dans sa… Cave, je ne sais pas trop… Il fait froid, j'ai mal, j'ai faim, et je… Je ne me sens pas bien Blaine. Je crois que… J'ai envie de dormir.

Mes mots devenaient de plus en plus faibles, et la tête me tournait. Les coups que j'avais reçus ces derniers jours, le manque de nourriture et d'eau, la peur… Tout ça me rattrapait, et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : me coucher sur ce sol, fermer les yeux et arrêter de souffrir.

-Non ! Kurt ! Reste avec moi !

La voix désespérée et affolée de Blaine me tira quelque peu de la léthargie dans laquelle je sombrais lentement, et je me raclais la gorge pour espérer qu'elle ne me ferait plus aussi mal quand je parlais.

- Je suis là, marmonnai-je.

- C'est toi qui as pris mon portable ?! fit une voix forte derrière moi.

Je me retournai terrorisé, pour trouver Karofsky debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air hors de lui.

-J…Je… Karofsky ! Attends ! S'il te plaît ! suppliai-je lorsqu'il m'arracha le téléphone des mains et raccrocha.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit que j'avais appelé. Il balança le portable loin de lui comme si il l'avait mordu, et son regard se tourna vers moi lentement. Je me reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur, et fermais les yeux d'avance pour me préparer au choc des coups.

Des pas me les firent rouvrir lentement, pour m'apercevoir que Karofsky s'était enfui, en laissant la porte ouverte. Il avait sûrement eu peur que j'aie appelé la police –ce que j'aurais dû faire, d'ailleurs, mais Blaine et mon père étaient les premiers qui occupaient mes pensées, et ça avait été Blaine. Je devrais me lever et sortir de cette pièce, partir de cet endroit si horrible. Mais je n'y arrivais pas… La fatigue revint, et le drap noir qui commençait à recouvrir mes yeux tout à l'heure au téléphone réapparut doucement. Je posais ma tête contre le sol et me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Ce n'était qu'une petite sieste… Une minuscule, je me réveillerais plus tard. J'étais juste tellement épuisé…

Des cris me firent papillonner difficilement les paupières, et j'entendis un « Police, personne ne bouge ! » étouffé mais mon cerveau n'actualisa pas, aussi refermais-je doucement les yeux. Je ne bougerais pas, et même la voix de Blaine n'y arriverait pas.

**PDV BLAINE.**

Je me réveillais haletant, couvert de sueur et les joues striées de larmes. Pourquoi, pourquoi avais-je fait ce cauchemar ? Je ne voulais pas me rappeler de ça. Pas de la peur panique que j'ai ressenti au coup de fil de Kurt, son épuisement, des larmes dans sa voix brisée. De la terreur que la vue de sa silhouette couverte de sang et inanimée m'a provoquée… Je ne voulais me souvenir d'aucune de ces atroces choses qui ont fait de ces quelques jours les pires de ma vie entière. Je me rappellerais toujours de ces quelques moments.

- Bébé, tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Je me tournais vers l'homme magnifique qui venait de parler avec cette voix ensommeillée et inquiète, et hochai faiblement la tête.

-Oh, viens là, murmura-t-il en m'attirant dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Je me plongeais dans ses superbes yeux bleus éclatants en reniflant, me laissant caresser les cheveux et embrasser, puis répondit :

-Toi.

Kurt releva la tête, s'éloigna un instant pour mieux me regarder, puis se rapprocha de nouveau en me caressant la joue.

-Tu as revu la scène où tu m'as trouvé, Blaine ?

-Et celle de l'hôpital, quand tu étais dans le coma.

Malgré moi, les larmes se remirent à rouler le long de mes joues, et Kurt –mon mari, depuis quelques mois maintenant-, m'entraîna dans un baiser apaisant et doux. Je me calmais lentement, et alors que les hoquets cessaient, il se détacha tout en restant collé à moi, puis murmura :

-C'est fini, mon cœur. Je me suis réveillé, j'ai été soigné, puis tu m'as demandé en mariage quelques années plus tard. Nous avons une fille, elle s'appelle Katy Barbra Anderson-Hummel, parce que tu avais une obsession pour Katy Perry et que je vénère Barbra Streisand, rit-il doucement. Nous vivons à New York, Karofsky est sûrement toujours en prison, tu es un grand professeur de Julliard et je suis un créateur reconnu. Rien ne va se passer, je ne serais pas enlevé.

Je fis un petit sourire à ces mots rassurants, et me laissais allonger par Kurt qui continuait à me raconter tout ce que nous avions réussi, en m'embrassant doucement entre des phrases. Finalement, je finis par me rendormir sous son regard attendri et aimant.


End file.
